cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Pollos Hermanos
For the following two incarnations, see LPH. |govname1 = Gus |govfield1 = *Ernesto Che Guevara |govname2 = The Council |govfield2 = The Defense Dealer AKA Mike Ehrmantraut ''' *Parandiac '''The Interior Designer *SnowWolf The Foreign Affairs Ayatollah AKA Saul Goodman *Kongo Jack The Worthless Tool *Rey the Great |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = See Below |forumurl = http://w11.zetaboards.com/Los_Pollos_Hermanos/index/ |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = #breakfast |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 8, 2012 |totalnations = 18 |totalstrength = 1,111,660 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 61,759 |totalnukes = 255 |aidslots = 22 / 102 (21.57%) |rank = 56 |score = 4.21 }} : Los Pollos Hermanos (LPH) is a small alliance on the White sphere. It was founded on April 26, 2013. History Official Charter of Los Pollos Hermanos Preamble: When the going gets rough, blame Deebo. We the undersigned do hereby enter into this treaty in the spirit of dongs. LPH stands for Los Pollos Hermanos. Article I: Government Section A: Gus 1.0) The Gus serves as the supreme leader of LPH. Also known as the head-honcho, the Dear Leader and the big banana, Gus oversees daily operations and directions of LPH. 1.1) The Gus shall post announcements on the OWF, unless delegated to another person. 1.2) The Gus shall appoint the Council at the onset of each elected term. 1.3) The Gus may replace any member of the Council at any time for any reason. 1.4) The Gus has the power to remove any member of the alliance at any time with the approval of the entire Council. 1.5) The Gus shall act as the final word in judicial decisions; however, they may be overruled by the Council. 1.6) Gus is elected every 3 months. Any full member may run. 1.7) The Gus is responsible for providing the natty and girls at any LPH party. Failure to do so is so not chill. Section B: The Council 2.0) The Council is made up of four Dealers and the Gus. They are appointed at the outset of each elected term by the Gus. 2.1)Each councilor is responsible for their designated realm. They are the supreme authority in that area, and answer only to the Gus. 2.2) The Council may appoint any number of assistants or deputies with the nod of the Gus. A thumbs-up will not suffice. 2.3) The Council is as follows: *2.3.1. The Defense Dealer, also known as Mike Ehrmantraut , is responsible for the day-to-day defense of LPH. They are also charged with helping the Interior Designer (2.3.2) enforce internal security and warchest requirements. *2.3.2. The Interior Designer is responsible for setting up trade circles, tech deals, and aid/sledding. The ID may audit any nation at any time. The ID is also tasked with assisting the Mike with interior security and warchest requirements. *2.3.3. The Foreign Affairs Ayatollah, also known as Saul Goodman , is the chief ambassador between LPH and all other alliances. They upkeep and maintain the embassies on our home forums and may implement any system they see fit to organize said embassies. They are also in charge of the diplomats. *2.3.4. The Worthless Tool is the second in command, and serves as the Vice Gus. They assist the Gus in daily operations and may also be called upon by any member of the Council to lend a hand when !@#$ gets real. They are the direct liaison between the Gus, the members, and the Council. Also, they cannot be a !@#$%. Section C: Members 5.0) The Members of LPH are responsible for keeping this damned thing alive. 5.1) Members may serve as deputies to the Council as well as run for GA at any time. 5.2) A Member must be willing to dedicate themselves and their nation to the benefit of the alliance. 5.3) Members must keep up with war chest requirements; failure to do so may result in suspension and eventual expulsion. 5.4) Members must sign in during military readiness drills and exercises. Failure to do so results in suspension and eventual expulsion. 5.5) Members are legit; they drink the natty and $%&@ the !@#$%*es, brah. 5.6) The Members vote on the Gus every three months. Article II: Treaties and War 7.0) Treaties are voted on by the government. Majority rules. 7.1) Wars are the same way. Mutual treaties are automatically activated, but entry location is voted. Article III: Judicial Affairs 8.0) The government may remove a problem member at any time with majority approval. 8.1)Government members may be impeached with the petition of at least 5 regular members and one government member, at which point an alliance-wide vote will be initiated. Article IV: IRC Regulations 9.0) IRC shall be governed by any member of the Council. 9.1) The following channels shall be maintained at all times by the alliance: *9.1.1. Public Channel: Open to any person *9.1.2. Private Channel: Open to LPH members and select diplomats. *9.1.3. Government Channel: Open to...er...the government *9.1.4. Allied Channel: Open to all LPH members and all members of allied alliances, as well as special guests. Article VIII: Amendments 8.0) An amendment may be submitted at any time by any member of LPH. It must be approved by the entire government. Article IX: Disbandment 9.0) No. Article VI: Amendments 5.1) This charter leaves a lot of open areas in terms of the powers of the various government members. This is done so with purpose to allow maximum efficiency within government. 5.2) It is understood that this document is not the final say with all alliance aspects. As such, this document is open to amendment at any time. Amendments may be approved by any member of BFF. 5.3) It will be up to the Neapolitan Council and the Ombudsman to approve an amendment for voting. 2/3rds of the Neapolitan Council and the Ombudsman must agree before the amendment moves forward. 5.4) I'm just a bill, yeah, I'm only a bill. 5.5) After approval, the amendment will be put up for an alliance-wide vote. 66.6 percent of the votes tallied for the amendment must be in affirmation to pass. LPH Laws Acts of War: LPH recognizes the following as acts of war: War on an ally, war on a member of LPH, violations of the bro-code, active declarations of war, spying (directly, in-game or releasing of 3rd party information), theft of the Natty, and repeated harassment of LPH members. Further definitions may be added at any time. Further Laws: Additional laws may be passed at any time by the government by majority International relations {|class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%; font-size:85%" ! width="250px" | Treaty ! width="55px" | Type ! Treaty Partner(s) ! width="35px" | Status ! width="94px" | Signed |- | Little Pony House ( ) || || Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism || || June 15, 2013 | |- | LPH-NSO ODP ( ) || || New Sith Order || || June 8, 2013 |- | Kashmiri Co-Prosperity ( ) || ''Co-Prosperity || Kashmir || || June 8, 2013 |- See also